Guardian Dragon
by PointlessEndeavours
Summary: Hiccup is a disgrace to his tribe. Due to being relatively weak, he is abused both emotionally and physically, be it by his peers, or even his own father. After this has gone on for years, Hiccup starts having dark thoughts. What happens when he meets a certain dragon who makes him see life as wonderful as it truly is again? And what will happen between Hiccup and Astrid? Hiccstrid
1. Chapter 1

**-=(+)=-**

 **Hiccup P.O.V**

 **This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on Meridian of Misery.**

 **My village was, in one word, sturdy. It'd been here for seven generations, but every single building was new. We had fishing, hunting, and the charming view of the sunsets. The only problem was the type of pests we had. Other places had mice or mosquitoes, but here, we had...**

"DRAGONS!", I heard the adults scream, alerting everyone of the danger. The whole sky filled with the winged creatures as they descended onto the ground to steal our livestock.

Any normal village would probably have moved to another island or hide underground by now, but no! The Hairy Hooligans of Berk were some of the most stubborn Vikings in existence, and they would not give in to dragons attempting to steal their livestock. Their Chief was Stoick The Vast; one of the most legendary dragon killers and well... my father. I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III. Great name, huh. Around here it was believed that a strange name like 'Hiccup' would scare off gnomes and trolls.

Actually, I was a disgrace to my father, who looked down at me like some kind of failure and mistake. I was very different to my fellow Vikings, due to my lack of muscles and size. My father ignored me and didn't make an effort to help me get stronger. At this point, I had accepted that I was different from others, and that I was more brains than brawn. However, even though I had accepted who I was, other people didn't. Since I didn't belong in the battlefield, I served as an apprentice to Gobber, the village's blacksmith. I had plenty of time to work on my inventions thanks to my abilities which were not used very often by the villagers, who instead preferred to ignore me. During the raids, I usually sharpened weapons, but today, I finished my brand new invention that would greatly help when we fought against the dragons!

It was a Bola Launcher, and it could fire bolas much, much, further than any Viking could ever hope to. I dragged my new weapon through the building until I was just outside of the workshop, and I attempted to calibrate it. As I was calibrating the new weapon, I heard many screams from outside, as fellow Vikings were slaughtered by dragons. I also heard countless screeches coming from the dragons that were being murdered by the Vikings. All in all, it was a blood-bath. Just then, everything went silent, and all I heard was an all too familiar screech.

"NIGHT FURY!"

Many of the Vikings screamed as they ran for cover. The Night Fury was the most dangerous of all dragons. It was the fastest dragon, easily double the speed of it's brothers, and it hunted silently, always hidden away into the darkness of the night, and when it fires it's deadly bolt, it never misses. I decided not to bother the Night Fury for today. Today, I would impress my father, and at long last, I would not be the village weakling any more. I would shoot down an airborne dragon and prove to my father that I was useful!

Once the Bola Launcher was out of the Forge and was successfully calibrated, I started to aim it when I heard stomping feet. I had a feeling I knew what was coming...

"HICCUP!"

It was my father who was now running towards me with anger in his eyes. His wild ginger hair certainly didn't make me any less intimidated of his appearance.

"HICCUP! What are you doing here?! Get back in the forge and sharpen those weapons!"

I was finally ready to introduce my weapon to him, maybe he will appreciate me for once.

"Look, dad, I made this Bola Launcher that launches bola's further than any Viki-"

I watched in horror as my father completely ignored my explanation for the weapon and smashed it with his hammer, unintentionally launching a bola into the air. I couldn't believe it, all of this work and my father had chosen to ignore it and destroy it!

"HICCUP! Get back to the forge! NOW! I have no time for your messing around!"

I turned and made my slow walk of shame, all the way back to the forge, trying to not let the tears fall. My own father destroyed my creation! I could understand that it was in the middle of a raid and my father may not have had time, but destroying something that I created! He didn't even listen to me!

I returned to sharpening weapons, like I did every time there was a raid. Even Gobber got to go into the battlefield, despite not having ever killed a dragon before. People kept bothering me and rushing me to fix their weapons, not realising I only had two hands and I could only do so much. When Gobber was around, at least people didn't throw insults around at me, but now that he was out there, I was all alone, and a great target for insults. I grabbed the nearest weapon - very blunt axe - and started sharpening it as I thought about what I meant to the village and how it would be if I was gone. Not just gone from the island, but the world.

After a while, I watched as the five teens started to throw buckets of water on to a fire, to stop it from spreading throughout the village. The teens were Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Astrid. Oh, Astrid... I continued to keep my gaze on her as a fireball shot behind her, making her look even more like a fighter.

I really disliked all of the teens... apart from Astrid and Fishlegs. Snotlout and the twins were unbearable though! Not only were they annoying, but they would beat me up regularly since I was the perfect victim. Usually it would be the twins pinning me down to the ground while Snotlout would punch and kick me. Not only did they physically abuse me, they also verbally abused me to make me feel even better about myself. If there was a moment of weakness in me, Snotlout would always be there to call me 'useless' and the twins would call me a 'weakling'.

At least Fishlegs and Astrid didn't do that to me. Fishlegs would usually just ignore me because he wanted to stay in the 'in-crowd', and didn't want to be treated the same way that I was. Over time, I came to accept his decision because it was kinda smart, even if it hurt me. Then there was Astrid. How could anyone dislike Astrid? I had had a crush on her for as long as I could remember, even though she would generally ignore me apart from the occasional disgusted look, so it was still hard to tell what she thought of me.

After being bullied for a long time, I started to develop sarcasm as a defence mechanism against my peers. Gobber actually seemed to enjoy my sarcasm and whenever he was near me, nobody would try to bring me down. Thank Odin!

I continued to stare into the skies as the dragons retreated with their brand new catch. We lost quite a bit of the food that was saved for the winter, but I couldn't care less at that moment. All I wanted was to get home, and let myself rest.

 **-=(+)=-**

 **The Next Day...**

I woke up to the sight of burned buildings throughout the village. The repairs would take a bit longer than usual, this was one of the worst raids we had had for years!

I walked down to the kitchen to find that my father had already left, he probably went to the mead hall for breakfast or a meeting. Who knows? I didn't know, and I didn't particularly care. After yesterday's events and my father not even giving me the chance to prove myself, I was now stuck at a dead end. What if the village never gave me the chance to become one of them? What if they considered me a lost cause and banished me?

On second thought, that's not a reason to banish your heir, right?

All of those questions ran through my head, refusing to give me peace. On a day like this, I would have loved to just lay in my bed and forget about the world. However, real life was selfish, and I had a feeling things would not get better unless I made myself busy with something.

I really needed to clear my head, so I went out of the back door of my house and towards the forest. The forest was always my escape from the village and the entrance to my happy place. I could hear chirping birds and gusts of the wind all around me as I walked on through the forest. The atmosphere was so calming it was making me want to lie down on the ground and let my worries sink away. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a strange mark on the ground under my feet. It looked like a large object crashed into it and skidded, leaving a large skid mark. The trail continued over a small hill and then I noticed some strange black objects on the ground. I picked one of them up and inspected it up close.

It wasn't just any old piece of rubble. It was a scale, but not just any scale... a dragon scale. I could feel my fear building up inside me as I braced myself for a possible encounter with a dragon.

I continued to follow the trail of black scales over another hill just to notice a ball of black scales wrapped in what appeared to be a bola. As much as I had wished that there was just a non-sentient ball of black dragon scales in the forest, life was not quite as beautiful as portrayed in dreams.

 _'Why is there a dragon wrapped in a bola, and why didn't I see it when I came here last time?'_ I thought to myself.

Then it dawned on me! Yesterday, during the raid, right when my father's hammer destroyed my bola launcher, a bola was fired into the air. If the black scales are to be believed... _'I SHOT A NIGHT FURY!'_ I shouted in my mind and panicked immediately.

I crept closer to the dragon with caution. As far as I was aware, this was the first time anybody had ever been this close to a Night Fury before. As I was right in front of it, it opened its eyes, showing the slitted, neon green eyes of the Night Fury, and they stared into my soul, freezing me in place. I was going to kill it. In fact, I even went as far as raising my knife towards it, but right as I was about to deliver the killing blow, it closed it's eyes, as if saying "I give up". I was guessing that it realised it couldn't escape and was going to let me kill it. The brief moment when I saw the Night Fury's eyes, I saw myself. It seemed just as terrified as I was. This was shocking, considering I was taught that dragons are mindless, emotionless, murdering beasts.

I thought about how much my life would get better if I killed the Night Fury right there. I already had a knife with me, all sharpened and ready to kill, but it didn't matter, I would free it, not kill it. I quickly fumbled with the knife in my hands, hastily chopping at the ropes until they broke.

After some effort, all of the ropes were either broken or loosened, and the dragon moved swiftly towards me and pinned me to the ground. I could already tell that the dragon would kill me on the spot. The dragon opened its mouth as if to shoot a plasma ball at my head and kill me instantly, but instead it screamed at my face, before running off deep into the woods.

 _'What was that?!'_ Was my last thought, before the darkness which ate at the corners of the vision broke free of their restraints and rushed forwards completely blotting out my vision, and I fell unconscious.

 **-=(+)=-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Child abuse in this chapter! Yep, We are getting into the good stuff already!**

* * *

 **-=(+)=-**

 **Toothless P.O.V**

And so, another raid. We once again had to attack this hideous village full of murderous humans. The inhabitants of this island take great pride in murdering my kin. What is the delight in eliminating another creature? I will never understand. Many of my people have been slain in order to get food for our queen so she can survive. If we don't, we ourselves get eaten by the Queen. I am the exception though, I merely help out in the raids as the Queen would see it as a waste for me to attack in close quarters and get killed.

We are all under the queen's control... Well, I am once again a little bit of an exception to her powers. Unlike my kin who have very little free will, I have total control over myself. The only thing the queen was able to do is tempt me, which works most of the time. After what I have seen I want nothing more than to help my people survive. That was the only reason I stayed.

We were all above the target island, the one we always attacked. All of the dragons descended to the ground while I heard the warning sound that humans use to alert others of their species that we were approaching. I really saw no purpose in the warning sound, everybody would be able to hear us anyway, no matter if they were asleep or not. The amount of noise that we made should really have been reduced. It would've been useful if all of the dragons had been as stealthy as I.

I flew up high to dive and then I made my signature noise. The one that alerted the humans of my presence. Not a particularly good strategy, but I was covered by the night. Nobody could ever bring me down if they couldn't see me. As I came down, I shot a plasma ball at a large building that I suspected was a structure that gave the humans a vantage point. Well, it was a good vantage point... Until I came along.

I was just gliding around when I felt a stinging pain all over body. Whatever it was, it wrapped itself around me. I started to fall towards the ground in a panicked state.

 _'WHAT IS GOING ON?!'_ I screamed in my mind. Before I could roar out for help, I felt myself crash into the hard earth.

 **-=(+)=-**

I regained consciousness only to find myself in the middle of a forest. It was morning, and by this time I should have already been back at the nest. I panicked until I realised something. Not the fact that somebody shot down a Night Fury, but I was surprised to find my mind oddly calm. The Queen's voices were not there any more. Everything felt so quiet, I could actually appreciate the rustling of the leaves and the whistling wind. My mind was at piece.

Yet, I was still wrapped around the same ropes that dragged me down to earth and I could not move or free myself. My right wing was also had a stinging pain. It was excruciating, I had never before experienced such pain. Worse yet, I was stuck on top of my right wing, making it hurt even more.

A sad feeling took over me as I realised that I was now stuck on the ground, helpless. The humans would be here any second to finish what they started and take pride in killing the most feared of all dragons. I just lay there, waiting for them to appear.

I waited for an hour... then two... and still nothing.

I started to think that maybe the humans did not know about my location or that I was even down. That thought was quickly crushed as I found that I would starve. I could not break free of these shackles as much as I would try. Maybe if the humans killed me, they would be doing me a favour. At least I would not suffer for long.

I waited a little longer, enjoying the peace I had without the Queen's voice in my head and that was when I heard a figure emerge from the bushes. It was a human hatchling. It looked so scrawny... so weak...

After a few strange looks, the little hatchling raised its knife above his head preparing to kill me.

 _'Killed by a hatchling, I could not die in a less embarrassing way'_ I thought bitterly before I closed my eyes and gave up.

I just waited there for my death... but it never came. Instead I heard a sigh and the little hatchling took its knife and started cutting the ropes that shackled me. I could not believe it. I would make it out with my life. The human showed me mercy.

When the ropes loosened I jumped to my feet and pinned the human to the ground. I should have killed it, but it showed me mercy and it was also only a hatchling. I instead just gave it a loud roar and ran away.

I ran as fast as I could, getting ready to take off, but before I could even flap my wings, I felt my feet leave the ground and I once again started to fall, only this time, I fell into a cove. I crashed into the ground below and landed on my injured wing. The excruciating pain followed shortly after.

 **-=(+)=-**

 **Hiccup P.O.V**

I awoke to find myself on the ground, the same ground where I miraculously escaped death. Why the Night Fury, the "offspring of life and death itself", spared my life was beyond me. I was taught that dragons take no mercy and kill on sight, so why did the Night Fury not kill me? Perhaps it had something to do with the Night Fury species as a whole. After all, we have no information about them. That could be the answer, and it probably would be if not for the fact that they come with every raid. What bothered me was how I was the only Viking in history to have seen a Night Fury, and survived. Me, the weakling. Who would've guessed?

Attempting to keep my mind off of what happened, I slowly pulled myself off the ground and headed out towards the village. I walked on through the forest, wondering whether anybody missed me. I was sure the answer would be no. Nobody would miss me, let alone notice I was gone.

I kept walking out of the forest until I saw the lights of the village. After the encounter with the Night Fury, I once again wanted to rest. I was really starting to get tired of this charade. This was really getting old after 15 years of this kind of treatment, and I knew it would get worse with time.

Once in the village, I headed for my house and my bed. The bed, the only entity that comforted me now. As I walked I heard somebody marching towards me. I knew what was coming...

"HICCUP!"

'Oh boy, this is going to be fun', I thought.

I was starting to get a feeling of deja vu as he shouted my name. The name that described me perfectly. A Hiccup...

"GET HOME NOW!"

I followed the instructions of my father, not wanting to anger him any more than he already was. Knowing him, he would probably chew me out for yesterday. What I did yesterday was not devastating to anyone, apart from me. I was still hurt over what he did yesterday, but I learned not to dwell on such things. After all, that was quite a daily occurrence.

I walked to our house with my head down in shame, not wanting to show the feeling of dread in my eyes. If my father ever saw it, he would only make me even more miserable. We walked up the small steps and I slowly entered the house. I went passed the fire-place and went upstairs to my room. However, tonight would not go lightly. Once I was up in my room, my father followed. I still faced away from him with my head down. I braced my body for the worst.

"Did you not hear what I told you so many times?" My father spat at me harshly.

"DID YOU!?" I was now shivering from fear. I didn't answer. I knew that anything I said would be used against me, so I remained silent.

I then heard a ruffling sound emerging from my fathers belt. I couldn't get to my next thought as I felt a metallic object tear right through my shirt and bury itself in the flesh on my back. I couldn't even whimper in pain before I felt a hard punch to the back of my head. I then fell forwards. I felt my cheek bones smash against my bed frame and then my head bounced off. I frantically tried to right myself, only to land on the freezing cold floor.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" I was now sniffling as my whole body was in agony.

"Yes, father" I managed to spurt out the words.

The last thing I had to endure was a final kick from my father, delivered right to my nose. The final sound I heard was my father smashing the door to my room.

And so, I lay there, with my head to the floor, staying still as tears dropped from my eyes and blood flowed from my nose, forming a puddle in front of my petrified face. The river of blood dripping from my back was dyeing the remains of my shirt red. And so, I fell into a deep slumber. I dreamed of the Night Fury...

 _How much I wish it had killed me..._

 **-=(+)=-**


	3. Chapter 3

**-=(+)=-**

 **Hiccup P.O.V**

Blood, tears and scars. The memories of last night came back to me in a flash... just like the pain. My back felt like it was burning, and my face felt as if it would melt off any second.

I picked myself up off the floor and sat the edge of my bed. I was about to fall asleep again, but I was interrupted by loud footsteps coming from downstairs. It was my father, who else would it be? I was about to completely ignore him but then I heard him shout my name in rage for the 116th time this week.

"HICCUP!"

'Ugh, not again', I thought, and then forced myself to go down the stairs to receive what I suspected would be another telling off, or possibly even a beating.

I walked down the creaking stairs, and entered the living room. There, I saw my father readying the gear for what would probably be another unsuccessful hunt for the nest. Seriously, did he not learn from the previous experiences? So far, we had gained nothing out of the hunts for the dragons nest. The only things that the nest hunts changed, was Berkian population, which unsurprisingly was on a steady decline. I wondered many times whether my father understood the value of life. And the answer every time was the same. Yes.

"Hiccup, I am leaving for two weeks to search for the nest again. During that time, you will be helping Gobber train the new recruits since... well... you are clearly not ready yet. If I come back to hear that you have screwed up again in anything, you will live in fear at the thought of what I will do to you. Understood?" He spoke all of that in a calm but threatening voice, which in my opinion was much scarier than his shouting. The calm before a storm, as you might say. At least during his speech he did not refer to me as 'Useless'.

I simply nodded my head at him and said nothing else. And so he left, and slammed the door shut behind him to once again show that he meant business.

I turned away from the door and headed to the kitchen to make myself a sandwich to go. That sandwich would probably be the only thing I would eat until evening, so I saved it for later.

Once I packed the sandwich and all the other necessary things to survive for the day, I headed out to Gothi's house. Gothi was the village elder and healer, and after what happened yesterday I really needed to get some kind of cream for the pain. As far as I was aware, everybody in the village knew that my father abused me. After incidents like last night they would always look down at me as if I was some kind object that could be shoved around. Their stares seemed to speak out, 'You deserve it'.

It was the same today, they all glared at me like I was the worst thing that ever happened. The teens also gave me boorish looks. Snotlout and the twins were snickering loudly about how even my own father thought of me as useless. Fishlegs wasn't even looking in my direction, he purposefully didn't make any eye contact with me. However, Astrid observed me as I walked on through with a look of concern. Concern?! Astrid?! Something was not right. She never paid attention to me, and now all of a sudden she was concerned. Yes, I was bruised all over and it was very noticeable, but why would she ever care?

I dismissed the thought though. I was probably just imagining things. Nobody actually cared about me. Especially not Astrid.

When I made it up to Gothi's hut, I knocked on the door carefully, as not to disturb the elder in case he was sleeping. Gothi opened the creaking door for me and gestured for me to walk in. Her hut was unlike an other on Berk. Outside of her house, there was a garden full of exotic herbs that she used to cure diseases. On the inside there were a few plants here or there, but the thing that stood out was the shrine. The shrine was a blanket on the ground with glowing candles surrounding it. In the middle of the blanket, there was a single book with an eerie colour to it. Sometimes when it was dark, the book would give off a violet gleam. Most Vikings would treat that as sorcery and banish anybody who displays such demoniac items, but the elder was the elder. She alone was allowed to have these items, and no one other than her.

Gothi slowly gestured for me to sit next to an old table and put a cup of tea on the table. I steadily lifted the cup and started to drink. The tea most likely had some pain killing properties and other medical herbs. I never questioned what she gave me, I just drank and hoped I would be better.

I was quite a regular visitor at Gothi's. I had been beaten by my father for a very long time, and Gothi had always been taking care of my wounds. I was very grateful for her care. She was among the very few people who ever helped me.

I had to leave to get to the arena on time so I could help Gobber with training the new recruits. I bid Gothi adieu and exited her hut. I then walked carefully down the hill in front of her hut, and went straight to the arena.

'This will be fun', I thought, and continued onward to help Gobber.

 **-=(+)=-**

I was at the stadium. It was a large circle made of stone, with barbed wire upon iron fences acting as the walls. The wire and fences were used so that the dragons couldn't escape during training and wreck havoc on the village. I was stationed in the audience seating area, which was around the top of the arena. I was put there by Gobber so I could stay out of harms way, while being able to observe the training, and later be able to give feedback.

I could not believe how stupid this plan was. Feedback for Vikings was criticism. Criticism coming from the guy who cannot even defend himself was even worse. I also had to give feedback to the people who hated me the most.

'It feels like they are trying to make me be hated more and more', I thought bitterly, before facing towards the passage that lead to the arena.

The teens were on their way already, crossing the small bridge, and into the stadium. They were talking about getting scars for fun and stuff like that. They were trying to sound tough, but to me it just seemed incredibly stupid. I always believed that making it out of a battle with no scars was a cooler feat.

When the teens were in, Gobber began to introduce them to dragon training.

"Welcome, to dragon trainin'!" Gobber exclaimed.

I attempted to tune out their talking. Though I did hear Gobber roar, "SHUT UP!", at Fishlegs, after he would't stop talking.

I kept trying to keep my mind off training by thinking about the Night Fury. I still had no idea why it spared my life, when it clearly should have killed me on the spot without a second thought.

I then heard Snotlout's booming voice, "Hey, why is useless here?"

'Thanks for making me feel better about myself, Snotlout. Thanks a lot', I spoke to him in my mind. If I said that out loud, I would only get beat up again. Yep, temper is another Viking trait.

"He is here to help me train you. Now! How about we get you started!", Gobber said, and unlocked the cages that the dragons were concealed in.

"Aren't you gonna teach us first?!", Snotlout shouted at Gobber in surprise.

"I believe in learning on the job", Gobber shouted back. I started giggling.

All of a sudden, a Gronckle burst through the cage door and thundered into the arena.

"Now what's the first thing that you need when you are getting attacked by a dragon?" Gobber asked the teens.

"A doctor?", I muttered under my breath, but Gobber caught it and gave me a patronising look.

"A shield!", Astrid exclaimed, and Gobber nodded in agreement. Gobber pointed to the shields and the teens sprinted towards them, elbowing their fellow classmates out of the way to get the best ones. Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Astrid each grabbed a shield with no problem, but Ruffnut and Tuffnut started to fight over a shield with a cool design. The Gronckle ended up shooting them, bouncing the shield out from their hands.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut! Yer out! Gobber shouted, and the twins shot me a withering look, as if it was my fault, before dashing of to the relative safety of being behind the wrought iron gate.

Something was off... The Gronckle had a perfect opportunity to shoot Ruffnut and Tuffnut while they were escaping the arena. They were harmless without a shield or weapon, it could have been perfect. The Gronckle was also just looking straight at them, so it wasn't like it did not notice them escaping.

I continued to watch the Gronckle's moves, and discovered that it only aimed to disarm its opponents, not to kill them. It simply targeted Fishleg's shield, and no other part of him, even though he was not shielded at the legs. He was also ramming from wall to wall, as if it was trying to avoid making contact with the teens. Was I the only one to notice this?

It was just Snotlout and Astrid. Well... Just Astrid five seconds later. Snotlout chose to flirt with Astrid, and got disarmed by the dragon while he was distracted. I actually giggled a little at that. Unfortunately, Snotlout was looking in my direction and saw me laughing at him. It was quite a role reversal today, and by the look on Snotlout's face, he did not like it at all.

He stared at me while still disarmed in the arena. Once again, the Gronckle could have just killed Snotlout right there. Seriously, was I the only one to notice this?

Astrid was starting to get tired. She was backed into a corner. We did not even get to see what would happen before Gobber snatched the Gronckle by the mouth and dragged it back to its cage ruthlessly.

Gobber gestured for me to get down to the arena and I followed his command. Once down with the teens, the twins and Snotlout stared at me like I was infected with the plague. Astrid was looking at Gobber, and Fishlegs was looking at everything but me.

After the dragon was away, Gobber looked at all of us with a serious expression and said, "A dragon will always... Always go for the kill".

'Well, this one sure did not', I answered Gobber in my head.

"Now, how about some feedback from Hiccup?", Gobber said, facing me.

'This will be fun', I thought sarcastically.

"Well... The twins shouldn't have fought over the shield. Fishlegs should've just payed more attention. Snotlout should've focused on defending against the dragon and not flirting. As for Astrid-" I responded and then got cut off by Gobber

"Very good, listen to Hiccup." Gobber spoke out, as if to get Snotlout bully me even more. The feel of the glares I got from the teens weighed on my soul. I felt like I was shrinking.

"Class dismissed!", Gobber shouted, before leaving, and Fishlegs followed right behind him.

Astrid stood there for a while and then began to slowly leave the arena, but Snotlout and the twins were still there glaring at me.

"So, Useless! What was so funny earlier?" Snotlout asked threateningly.

I had no words. Once again, anything I said would be used against me.

"You know what will happen now, don't you? Snotlout said. Oh gods, I knew what was coming.

The twins started to walk towards me, and I began to retreat as much as I could before I bumped into the edge of the arena. The twins then pushed me to the ground and pinned me down to the cold stone floor. I saw Snotlout approach me, and stared down at me deviously, before punching me in the face, leaving me writhing in pain on the sandy floor. Snotlout's strength, combined with his anger, was not to be underestimated. When I thought it couldn't get any worse, Snotlout delivered one last blow to my face with his foot, before walking off with Ruffnut and Tuffnut. I simply lay there, still. In the distance, I could see Astrid again, looking at me. Once again, she had given me the look of concern. That was the only thing that kept me from falling unconscious again.

 **-=(+)=-**

 **Meow!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
